1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll compressor which performs compression by making use of the engagement between a fixed scroll and a rocking scroll.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical conventional scroll compressor is constituted by a scroll compression element and an electric element which are housed in a low or high internal pressure type hermetically sealed vessel. The scroll compression element is equipped with: a fixed scroll which has an end plate provided with a spiral wrap composed of an involute curve on the surface thereof; a rocking scroll which has an end plate provided with a spiral wrap composed of an involute curve on the surface thereof and which is opposed to and engaged with the fixed scroll; driving means for turning the rocking scroll in relation to the fixed scroll so that a plurality of compression spaces formed by the rocking scroll and the fixed scroll gradually become smaller from outside toward inside, thereby implementing compression; and coupling means for revolving the rocking scroll in relation to the fixed scroll in such a manner that the rocking scroll does not rotate.
There has been available a low internal pressure type in which a partition is provided between the rear surface of the fixed scroll and the hermetically sealed vessel, and a hole in the partition is communicated with a discharge hole in the end plate of the fixed scroll by a sealing member (refer to Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 7-10075).
The configuration disclosed in the foregoing publication is designed to prevent the high pressure gas emitted through the discharge hole of the fixed scroll from being applied to the end plate of the fixed scroll so as to protect the end plate of the fixed scroll from deformation.
According to the aforesaid configuration, however, the discharge space of the high pressure gas is formed by the partition and the hermetically sealed vessel; therefore, the hermetically sealed vessel must have a considerably higher pressure resistance than an average one to ensure safety. This requires an increased wall thickness of the vessel and the use of a material of higher strength, posing a problem of an increased weight and higher cost.